Adult Fun
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Barbara Gordon is the straight A, ballerina, completely innocent daddy's girl that would do nothing naughty whatsoever. Right? Graphic Smut. Batgirl x Nightwing.


Commissioner Gordon walked into his house exhausted. He and Batman were finally able to capture Riddler after his weeks of terrorizing Gotham with stupid puzzles that got people killed. Or at least would've gotten them killed if it wasn't for the World's Greatest Detective. Gordon sometimes wondered whether he should just move cities and let Batman become the Commissioner. Not like he isn't already the main authority around Gotham.

Gordon hung up his coat and hat and saw that Barbara's jacket was hung up as well, so she must have been home. He made a sigh of relief as he thought about just sitting down and having dinner with his daughter. One normal thing after the past month.

"Barbara." Gordon said simply as he started walking through the house. No response. She must on her laptop with her headphones on full blast. "Teenagers." He muttered to himself as he headed towards his daughter's room.

As he started walking down the corridor he heard strange sounds. He stopped and listened out for them. They were almost like...moans?

"Oh yeah." Gordon looked at where he heard the voice from. To Gordon's shock, it was coming from his daughter's room. The same place the moans were coming from. The door to Barbara's room was also left ajar slightly.

The Commissioner gulped before moving towards the door to investigate what was going on. Surely, his little girl, his Barbara Gordon, straight A ballerina couldn't be doing something so...

"Oh my god." Gordon whispered when he saw inside her room.

Dick Grayson was sitting on the edge of Barbara's bed, his shirt on the floor and his pants around his ankles and right in front of him, on her knees was Barbara Gordon, her fiery hair swaying lightly back and forth along with the bob of her head.

The Commissioner instantly hid behind the wall, shocked at what he just saw. His own daughter, sucking her boyfriend's cock. What he was even more shocked about, was that he felt a tent begin to form in his pants.

"Fuck Barbara." Dick groaned, "You're way too good at this."

Barbara pulled his cock out with a pop and stroked it, while looking up at him with big green eyes. "Don't think that you're the only one I've ever practiced this on Boy Wonder." She quipped right before licking up his entire shaft with her tongue and taking him back in her mouth.

"And exactly how many-" Dick was cut off by Barbara's ministrations and let out a loud moan instead.

Gordon was too conflicted between feeling turned on and disgusted to figure out what Barbara meant by "Boy Wonder". Even though his brain yelled at him not to, Gordon turned and peeked through the opening into his daughter's room again. He got even harder now that he was fully taking in the sight in front of him.

Gordon could see a lot more of his daughter than he ever should. Like her smooth bare back, her firm side boob and erect nipple, along with her naked athletic figure all kneeled down while Dick Grayson's cock was continually going past her purse lips and his hand was planted solidly in her fiery red strands of hair. The only part of Barbara Gordon he didn't see was her pussy and ass, which he couldn't tell was fortunate or unfortunate and then felt guilty for not obviously knowing which. She was wearing black lace panties and had a hand down them, fingering her dripping pussy. Her other hand was working on Richard's cock along with her mouth.

Gordon's eyes widened when Barbara took all of Dick's cock past her lips, deep throating him.

"Oh fuck yes Barbara." Dick groaned, tightening his grip on her hair. Gordon was fully erect, his throbbing dick begging to be stroked at the sight of a man's cock down his daughter's throat.

Barbara pulled off of him which made a deliciously sloppy sound and looked up at her boyfriend. "You like your cock in my throat little robin?" Barbara teased, only fondling his balls now, still fingering herself with her free hand of course.

"I love it when you act like a little slut." Dick moaned. Gordon thought his pants were about to explode.

"For you Dick," Barbara kissed the tip and proceeded to whisper, "I'm not acting."

Gordon couldn't take it anymore, he undid his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching boner. Precum dripped from the tip as Barbara started sucking again, with more vigor, ready to achieve her prize.

Gordon stroked his cock in time with Barbara's head, back and forth, again and again. She never took her eyes off of Dick the entire time, except for when she closed them and made a low moan, sucking his cock like it was best meal she'd ever had.

Barbara could feel he was close and just moaned eagerly, finally ready for her little robin's seed. Dick let out another loud groan as his cock burst his sticky spunk straight down the Commissioner's daughter's throat and she swallowed each load quickly and eagerly, not wanting to lose a single drop. A little cum dribbled down her chin which she scooped up with her finger that was coated in her pussy juice. She gave Dick's dick a nice lick and suck before pulling off and licking her finger clean of the stray cum.

"Delicious." Barbara said and Dick just smiled down at her.

"When do you think the Commissioner is getting home?" Dick asked, his boner going down.

Barbara shrugged and stood up, "He should be getting home soon. You should probably go." Barbara smirked and pushed Dick back so he was lying on the bed. "Well, at least after you return the favour."

Dick smiled as Barbara's panties dropped to the floor.

Commissioner Gordon didn't see any of that though. Once Barbara milked her boyfriend, Gordon rushed off to his room and closed the door. He lay on his bed and masturbated furiously, like some 15 year old. Words and images of what just happened kept flashing in his head.

His daughter, in nothing but black lace panties. _Don't think you're the only one I've ever practiced on..._ His daughter, fingers deep inside her pussy. _You like your cock down my throat..._ His daughter, with a hard cock in her mouth. _Delicious_... His daughter, swallowing a hot load of cum. _You act like a little slut..._ His daughter, loving every second of it. _I'm not acting..._

"B-Barbara." The Commissioner moaned as he came harder than he ever had in his life, picturing his cum being caught and swallowed by the beautiful redhead known as Barbara Gordon. The feeling of guilt overwhelmed him almost instantly.

He lay in bed and looked up at the ceiling, the image of his naked daughter still clear in his mind. What the hell was he going to do?


End file.
